1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for a personal care shaving product that is applied to the skin. More particularly, the composition contains aloe vera gel to protect the skin while preparing hair for shaving.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plethora of pre-shaving or post-shaving products are available for protecting the skin and preparing hair for shaving. Pre-shaving products try to prepare the hair by softening the hair and skin before shaving. Then a shaving cream is applied to the skin and the hair is cut. Once the hair is cut, a user may apply any number of post-shaving products to the skin to hydrate the skin, soothe the skin, and reduce skin irritation. A pre-shaving composition is needed that can soften hair and skin prior to shaving and leave the skin moisturized after shaving.
Several personal care products have been developed for shaving purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,920, issued to Weuthen et al. on Dec. 17, 2002, discloses a cleaning composition comprising an esterquat and aloe that is used in cleaning textiles, hair and skin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,103, issued to Armbruster et al. on Jun. 22, 1999, describes a shaving lotion for use prior to and after shaving with an electric razor. The lotion comprises mainly water and alcohol with varying amounts of camphor, dimethyl glucose, isopropyl palmate, isopropyl myristate, vitamin E linoleate, vitamin A palmatate, ascorbic acid, titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, aloe vera gel, fragrance, carbopol 940, triethanolamide, carrageenan, glycerin, methyl paraben, propyl paraben and allantoin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,534, issued to Armbruster et al. on Mar. 25, 2003, describes a shaving gel cream used in a waterless shaving system. The gel is applied to dry skin to keep hair dry and erect as a blade cuts the hair. The gel is about 50–70% water and includes about 1–5% aloe vera gel, 0.05–0.5% vitamin A, and 0.1–5% vitamin E acetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,394, issued to Smith on Sep. 28, 1999, discloses a shaving preparation aid that lubricates the skin, conditions skin and extends the life of a razor blade. The shaving aid uses a mucilte or fiber such as fiber psyllium and may contain aloe vera, and vitamin E. The composition would have a water-alcohol weight ratio of about 16:1 to about 11:1.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2002/0035046, published on Mar. 21, 2002, discloses a personal care composition suitable for people having sensitive skin and eyes. The formula has at least one ester and a water dispersible component. The formula composition comprises an optional liquid silicone, a water dispersible component, an ester, a polymeric emulsifier and/or thickener and a skin, hair or nail benefiting agent.
U.S. Patent Application Number 2002/0034489, published on Mar. 21, 2002, discloses a method for depositing benefit agents on a keratinous surface, such as skin, hair and nails. The method comprises applying to a surface a gel comprising the a surfactant phase, an oil phase and a benefit agent. The gel was prepared having components of salicyclic acid, oil soluble surfactants or emulsifiers and water soluble salts, such as humectants. The surfactant comprises at least one amphoteric surfactant, at least one nonionic surfactant and at least one anionic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,330, issued to Wagman et al. on Nov. 5, 1985, discloses a skin and hair conditioner composition and method. The composition comprises an oil-in-water emulsion including water, water-insoluble, unctuous, oleaginous material, a water-dispersible emulsifying agent, metal salts, and acid or alkali.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,534, issued to Malmgren et al. on Apr. 8, 2003, discloses a skin conditioner having sea salt, Epson salt, almond oil, apricot kernel oil, avocado oil, jojoba oil, aloe vera gel, castor oil, vitamin E, vegetable glycerin and soap.
Other cosmetics are disclosed in Japanese Patent Number 55-104,205 published on Aug. 9, 1980; Japanese Patent Number 7-187,965 published on Jul. 5, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,564, issued to Mabratu on Mar. 25, 2003 (hair relaxer and conditioner consisting of coffee, walnut oil, fish oil, carnauba, milk, and honey); U.S. Patent Publication Number 2002/0044977, published on Apr. 18, 2002 (plant extract useful in cosmetics, therapeutic and prophylactic applications); U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,849, issued to Malkan et al. on Aug. 22, 2000 (a personal care product using acemannan as the carrier for an active cleansing ingredient); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,889, issued to Takekoshi et al. on Dec. 24, 2002. Products developed for cleaning are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,976, issued to Wahle et al. on Jun. 11, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,803, issued to Kahre et al. on Nov. 4, 2003.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a personal care composition for shaving solving the aforementioned problems is desired.